


Gabriel Lorca

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Star Trek Art [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Tagged both the mirror and prime versions of Lorca because while I prefer to pretend the second half of Season One never happened and that Bryan Fuller had remained to complete his vision of a battered, ptsd!suffering, chronic pain!suffering, vision-impaired captain with a dose of the grumps, I am forced to acknowledge that the Lorca I know and love is from the mirror universe. Technically.But...fuck canon. Because the people who took over from Fuller made a huge ass (and such an insulting) mistake and I'm gonna die bitter about it. Lmao.





	Gabriel Lorca

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged both the mirror and prime versions of Lorca because while I prefer to pretend the second half of Season One never happened and that Bryan Fuller had remained to complete his vision of a battered, ptsd!suffering, chronic pain!suffering, vision-impaired captain with a dose of the grumps, I am forced to acknowledge that the Lorca I know and love is from the mirror universe. Technically. 
> 
> But...fuck canon. Because the people who took over from Fuller made a huge ass (and such an insulting) mistake and I'm gonna die bitter about it. Lmao.


End file.
